


GESTURE

by kimbapeu_kidding



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Artsy, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Thirsting, boyfriend!kihyun, confident kihyun, sleeve-rolling, smug kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbapeu_kidding/pseuds/kimbapeu_kidding
Summary: the five times kihyun rolled up his sleeves,,and all the things that did to you-





	GESTURE

The first time he rolled up his sleeves, it was raining.

_“one moment, you’re laughing,_

_next, you’re gone- it’s hard,_

_not knowing what this is,_

_or where it’s going-”_

The song playing through your earphones turned to static the moment his _Hyundai Verna_ slowed down in front of you. The bus stop. Crystallised with rain drops, the window rolled down, and he was looking out and up, a frown smeared all over his face. His pretty face that reminded you of sugary love and strawberry syrup. The song had stopped playing - but you didn’t remember ever pausing, and then, his voice was the only thing you heard.

“Get in.”

The road leading to your apartment was blocked. Two months into the relationship. You let him take you to his.

When he pushed the door open, a gust of soap and warmth invaded your nose. You were shivering, your clothes damp.

He went off to run you a bath.

“Kihyun, you don’t have to-“

“Yes?”, he turned around, a questioning look on his face, but you were choked, and he still hadn’t stopped rolling up his sleeves. They clung tightly to his forearms that looked meatier now, hands decorated deliciously with perky veins.

When not a sound left you, he flashed an amused smile before turning back to the tub, then bent over it. 

“I’ll leave a towel and my clothes outside.”

He pointed a thumb over his shoulder, but you weren’t looking there. Wanting to grab his arm as he crossed you, you lifted a hand ever so subtly, but the moment passed, and so had he.

* * * *

The second time, he knew just what he was doing.

_“i’m on stage, you’re watching, heavy,_

_that gaze, so frightening,_

_one wrong step, and i fall,_

_one beat missed, you leave,”_

Before you could write the next line down, echoing in your apartment was the doorbell. You tucked the journal away, ran up to the door, then pulled it open to the sight of him. Hair parted, faltering smile, a black button-down, and teeth trapping lip. His eyes were growing dark, you noticed. _dark_, from day to night.

You had been going out for three months then. This particular date though, after much contemplation which involved one week of passionate hair-yanking and bombarding your best friend a hundred times with the same question- _‘will he like it?’_ \- you had decided to put more skin on display than usual.

There was no other explanation for why you stood there then, shivering under his eyes in a mini off-the-shoulder dress: burgundy, _so_ tight. Your skin was bleeding wine, crying satin, begging to be bitten. And clearly, Kihyun was giving it his all to keep from giving in when you were just one pounce away.

_He wants me bad_ \- the thought struck your head, lightning, and like the resurrection of a glorious ancient ruin, your cockiness towered above everything else. _A hand on the hip_, you were just going to put when,

he began pulling it up, the right-arm sleeve.

Slowly, lazily, the pace at which you sip on a drink when you want it to last. Up there, your palace came crumbling down, ruins became ruins again. He held your gaze all the while till both his sleeves were right where he wanted them to be, gagging around his forearms, and it was then that those lips twisted themselves knowingly. _Dangerously. _

“Come on,” he said, eyes flooded with condescendence, “You’ve got the rest of the night to do all the staring you want.”

_Ouch._

Following him outside, _hands behind your back_. You kept them tied there.

* * * *

The third time, his bathroom had become yours.

_“now it’s turning pink, the sky,_

_i’m watching it with your hand in mine,_

_but baby i’m scared, don’t you blink,_

_freeze, this moment, it’s twenty to nine-“_

He sat outside in the dining room, singing, and when the need came to cut him off, you hated the sound of your voice. The cabinet wasn’t at much of a height, really, but you weren’t either. And so you required a hand.

“Hyunnie, please bring the cupcake mould down.”

Cocoa. That velvet creamy scent of his lotion made your mouth water the moment he walked into the kitchen. Looking smug, arrogant, like a brat that needed to be put in his place, loud smirk piercing just one of his cheeks.

“What is it?”, he teased, taking step after step forward until all that remained between your face and his chest was the finger you were jabbing it with. “My little baby can’t reach her toys?”

_Shut up, bitch._

For lack of a better comeback, you were just going to spit that out when he did it. 

Sleeves came riding up, your rationale went crashing down. Milk and snow, his skin was in view, just like the lust inside you, pepper and sweat.

Arm stretched, those veins danced, and all the while you watched, a spectator aching to perform.

“Here you go-“

He hadn’t even turned around fully. you were already on your toes, grabbing his face. 

Cupcakes weren’t made that day, but.

the cream whipping and cherry popping still happened.

* * * *

The fourth time he did it, you were scared.

_“sinning. you’re stuck with_

_me. filthy lazy, a sloth_

_that wants no work, but wants you bad-_

_so lead, my sweetie, stay on top”_

You’d like to think it started right after the glass tipped and lemonade spilled. After the accidental brush of your hand that sent it all gliding across the table, but that wasn’t it.

“Do it now.”

_No_. His order came much later. It was only when you were about to walk away from the mess you’d made, too uncaring to clean it up right then, right there, that he raised his voice. And you, in retaliation, raised an eyebrow. 

Neither of you backed down, and half an hour had passed. Throats raw, with him bellowing at you for loving the squalor, noisy minds, and you screaming at him for being a clean freak. Hearts, weak. In that moment, head against the wall, when you wanted nothing more than to hurt him, and hurt him bad, _he brought you back_,

one step forward, the sleeves were pushed up, and a hand came flying. to the space next to your head, _smack!_ he brought his palm down on the wall, and you flinched. and you stuffed three fingers inside your mouth, a habit that preceded monstrous sobbing. and you cried. 

_He brought you back to your senses_. The man who sat through eight seasons of a show and set aside ten minutes of cuddling every night for you. Kihyun. The man who’d make you something to eat even if he was starving and tired, who’d hold you tight the way you liked despite work leaving his arms sore. Your love. The one who went out of his way to take you to a beautiful place, and you had just refused to clean a puddle of juice for him.

His hand on yours, he was trying to pry it out. _Shush_. From where the fingers were stuck between your lips, he tried bringing them down, voice not quite as fast as his racing heart. He chanted without trembling the slightest.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Sorry. Please, I’m sorry. I’m-“

But you kissed him. Despite how breathless you felt, you did it. And in denying your lungs for just a moment the air they so desperately needed, you were putting him before yourself. You hoped that through the kiss, he understood. you’d make more of an effort from then on. Your promise to him, you hoped he was feeling it.

* * * *

It had been rough, that day. Nasty weather, harsh new people, a spinning world. The moment you stepped inside your shared room - the bed creaked in pain. Huh. A light breeze from the fan swooped down, ruffling the curtains as it swept the room, and the evening sun threw little cheques on the ceiling. You watched them cluster and spread. Eyes heavy. They came together and left. Breathing slowed. You watched them cluster, and you watched them……..

_8:30pm._

He was in the kitchen, back to you. Let your head slump against the doorframe. The crumples on his shirt shifting with every clatter of spoon against bowl, he stood beating an egg. Bad breath, but you stayed. Ears absorbing the melody he hummed, it brought a faded sky and drenched mud to mind. Not the most beautiful picture, though, you couldn’t look away.

And he was turning, neck twisting. For the salt cellar by his side, he was reaching when your presence made him drop his fingers and look over the shoulder. At you, who were too exhausted to even ask, but he didn’t need to hear it; he knew.

Kihyun threw open his arms. Only half-covered, and the rest, bare from where the folded sleeve cuffs rested around his elbows to all the way down. In that time of quiet waiting and loud loving, he looked stronger somehow, like nothing could near you with him around. a tornado shelter. your protector. That moment right then,

those rolled-up sleeves were just what your sweater paws needed. 

You went crashing into his chest.

_“all the times i end up forgetting,_

_when the script’s gone, and they’re waiting,_

_pull me in and save the show._

_boy, say the line, you always know.”_

The fifth time he did it, you knew Yoo Kihyun was the one.

* * * *

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/oZl5nqkkwTo
> 
> the video above is wholly responsible for this. yup. 
> 
> if it weren't for this beautiful compilation, i never would've discovered the kind of blessing that is, kihyun handling his damn sleeves- *cough* dom!only *cough*
> 
> this came as such an inspiration, i so badly wanna thank the maker of the video and link this fic so they can read it, but sadly, my youtube account ain't that anonymous, so if anyone (assuming anyone reads this) could do it on my behalf, i'd be so grateful- *cries*
> 
> named it 'gesture', cause it's funny how a little gesture can make you write a whole fic about it ftw. or is it only because the gesture is our kiHYuN's? 
> 
> huhuhuhu, anyways! after ages of procrastinating, this is out here, and i tried creating aesthetic song lyrics and all, i have no idea how that has turned out. please do let me know what you think~ much love~ *hearteu*


End file.
